


Knives Out

by stipethom



Series: Knives Out Series [1]
Category: R.E.M., Radiohead (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives Out

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me and I'm pretty sure they don't fuck this way.  
> Also, those ideas about Libertines were totally made up.

Title : 关于晚餐

Rating : R

Paring : Michael Stipe / Thom Yorke

 

“我希望晚餐不止是这个。”Michael 说，“你还想吃什么？除了肉？” 

“嗯。”Thom 的目光移向自己的脚，“我并不饿。”

“你们喝了许多苏打水。”

“我不饿，不想吃任何东西。”

“好吧。”Michael 说。“能让我尝尝吗。”

thom 把塑料袋递给他。他把透明的包装撕开一条口子，拿了一片放进嘴里咀嚼。是新鲜的素火腿，味道还不赖，他想。

Thom 看着他咀嚼，那神情就像看一幕滑稽戏。Michael立刻意识到了这一点。

“我记得从录音棚出来后左转弯有一家便利超市。”

“没错。”

超市的收银台右边总是摆有NME。他想。

“你们今天工作到多久？”

“八点半。”

“嘿，你们太疯狂了。”

Thom闭上嘴，眼睛直视前方。Michael把手搭上他的肩膀，他没有表示反对。

“你们这帮外星人。”mic打趣道，“一旦你们开始录音，你们就与世隔绝了吗？”

“我会看泰晤士报，什么的。”

“那你从来不看新音乐速递吗？”

“偶尔。有什么关系吗？”

“不，我以为…”

“超市里有个女孩在看NME。”

“你认为她在看什么？”

“Pete和Carl的巨幅照片。”

“噢。”Michael停顿了一下。他眨巴着眼睛，睫毛上残留的闪粉闪烁微光。 

“除了这个牌子的火腿，”Thom回答到，“除了这会儿。我得让胃空着。这很重要。”

他说完后陷入了沉思。他的表情介于笃定和茫然之间。也许有什么想法诞生了，也许什么也没有。当然啦，Michael很清楚这是在干什么。

每当Thom使自己陷入这种状态，Michael心中就会浮现出一些不安定的情绪。他十分了解这种恍惚的快感，但他有时会觉得某些黑暗和痛苦隐秘地同现实建立了联系，正是这让他不安。Thom呆在黑暗的录音室里，闭着眼睛，喉咙里飘出破碎的片段和词语。他再也不回来了，永远不会。这仿佛是一句悲伤的咒语，又或者只是一个玩笑。永远没人知道这是不是真的。悲伤永远拴在头发上，时不时造访你的大脑，但又会突然告辞，你永远无法从它残留的碎片中拼凑出完整的意思，而那些没有它的时刻又让人无比空虚。一旦它决定粘上你，你就只能做最后的决定_切开手腕上的动脉之类的。大家不都是这样做的吗？更何况，人们无时无刻不紧张地盯着你，眼睛里射出豺狼般的饿光。万一他没有采取类似的行动，他又将变成什么呢？

Thom仍然沉浸在他的想象中，就像Michael自己常常做的那样。

“The Libertines是个不错的乐队。”

Michael试图以一种温和的声音打破沉默。

“但是八卦小报更关注Pete和Carl的关系，即使Libertines解散了也还会对此保持热情。很难说他们的生活存在真正意义上的安宁。”

“意义。”Thom嘟囔着，从梦中醒来一般，凝神望向Michael的双眼。“这没有意义。人们甚至不知道自己在干什么。”

Michael露出一个非常Stipe的微笑，语调彬彬有礼。

“所以你歌中所唱的那些，永远不会发生，不是吗，Mr. Thom Yorke？”

Thom茫然地望向他。

“你是指的哪些？”

“我是指你暗示有可能继续当一个素食者的部分。”

Stipe把脸贴近Thom，近得可以看到他脸上的紧张。他吻了吻Thom的右嘴角，尝到了一股被当事人极力否认的饥饿的味道。

“你觉得怎么样？”

Thom把两只手都伸进裤兜里。

“现在很晚了。”他有点不安地解释道，“我不能保证附近没有人。梅非斯特也不能保证浮士德一定会爱上玛格丽特。”

“在我吻你的时候，你什么也没必要保证。”

Michael把手伸进Thom的印着乐队爱哭鬼logo的T恤，触到了一些温热的皮肤。它们因为暴露在空气中而流失着热量，变得冰凉和微微颤抖。Michael让Thom的T恤遮盖着自己的手，抚摸着他胸前的突起。Thom睁着眼睛，胳膊肘抵着车站广告牌边的立柱，舌头和Michael的舌头纠缠在一起，这让他和Michael的呼吸都变得更有难度。年长的美国男人有些失去耐心——或至少假装失去耐心。他把手伸进自己的牛仔裤，他的裆部绷紧起来了。他拉开拉链。

“Michael。”Thom小声说，“袋子。”

Stipe低头看着蓝色的塑料袋，像是突然明白了为什么它不透明。他在塑料袋里找到了一盒安全套。他耸耸肩。

“多谢。”

“不。他妈的不是。”Thom辩解道，“你为什么停下来？”

他褪下裤子，艰难地靠在墙边。Michael抚摸他的下体，那里渗出某种半透明的粘液，幽微的光线照在这一切之上，显得格外宁静和平常。谁能保证同样的事还会像这样发生呢？

Thom像一块不断溶化的奶酪。他紧张地抓住布满灰尘的墙缘，迟顿地眨着眼睛。Michael把手搭在自己胀大的前端。他的嘴唇短暂离开Thom的的嘴唇。他进入Thom体内，换来对方含糊的哼声。

Michael等待着。有一瞬间他们都屏住了呼吸。然后Michael动起来，觉得自己是世界上最宏伟的船的船长。他在一次次冲撞中获得十分美妙的体验，充血的心脏激动地欢跃起来，耳边传来抑制的喘息声，如同电流一般使他飘飘然的大脑滋滋作响。现在难道不是用刀切断动脉的最好时机吗？他紧紧搂住Thom的腰，觉得不这样的话对方大概会散架。

某些瞬间，Michael明显感到Thom的身体不受控制的震颤，后者的一缕金发甚至拂过他的脸颊。广告牌柔和的微光耐心地勾勒出英国人的一些身体和面部的细节，彻底暴露出他浑身上下无可救药的苍白和柔软。Thom的神情看起来完完全全不知道如何掩饰自己，这让他看起来有些恼火，但更多的是沉溺于甜美和无助。于是Michael像是得到了鼓励一般，更深地刺向Thom的深处，Thom便如去了壳的蜗牛一样蜷缩起来，抱住Michael来寻求平衡。

Michael持续抚摸着Thom，他耳里回荡着二人难以抑制的喘息声，眼前仿佛冒出了火花。一股热流从他体内升起，逐渐扩散到全身。紧接着是达到顶峰的飘飘然的快感。就像嗑药一样，不过比起海洛因或ESP他本人更倾向于完全不碰那些东西，他猜想Thom会同意。在一时的感官麻痹之后，激情一点点褪去，同时留下意犹未尽的尴尬的酥麻。

短暂的沉默之后，Michael拉好夹克外套拉链，扭头看着Thom。后者两手插在裤兜里，身子已经平静。他脚边躺着那个蓝色塑料袋。Michael伸手拭去Thom脸上沾染的化妆品。

Thom有点窘迫地任他搓揉，但并无不悦。美国人做了个鬼脸。他嘴角的笑纹很迷人。

“我认为你不应该急着拉上裤子，那儿还没弄干净。”

他温和地说。

“呃，呃。”Thom皱起眉头，“我决不光着身子站在那儿哪怕一秒钟。”

“你离广告牌的光太近了。”Michael安慰道，揽住Thom的肩膀。考虑到身高，他需低下头吻他，吻颤抖不已的睫毛，鼻尖，瞥起的嘴角（他认为Thom想要打一个哈欠），直到Thom不再表示任何形式的抱怨，两眼缺乏目的性地望向Michael肩后。

这里，在这儿，难得有这么安静的时刻。谁又知道这一切以后还会不会再有呢？发青的地面透着寒意，许多剥落的塑胶小颗粒滚到了马路两边，Thom踢着路边的塑胶颗粒，默默看着它们滚入无底的下水道。

Michael贴着T恤把手垂放在thom的脊背上。

“现在你还想吃点什么吗？”

“看在上帝的份上，Michael。”

“再来点素火腿怎么样？”

Michael诚恳地央求道，thom近乎不可思议地看着他。

“好吧。”

End


End file.
